


He Makes For My Heart As His Home

by bistiles_bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Barn Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was every gay teenage boy’s wet dream, and one that Stiles frequently took part in. He'd started at Black Meadows just a few months ago and come in with plaid shirts that shouldn't look that good on anyone and jeans so tight Stiles couldn't figure out how he could walk, let alone ride a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Makes For My Heart As His Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by the song Wolves by Phosphorescent. IT'S AMAZING AND YOU HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written anything and I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with how it turned out, but whatever.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, and trust me there are plenty!!

Derek was every gay teenage boy’s wet dream, and one that Stiles frequently took part in. He'd started at Black Meadows just a few months ago and come in with plaid shirts that shouldn't look that good on anyone and jeans so tight Stiles couldn't figure out how he could walk, let alone ride a horse.

A couple weeks into the job he'd started losing the shirts when the afternoon sun was high in the sky and sweat would begin to pool in the divots of his abs. He was always chewing gum and kept a hand in his back pocket whenever he talked, which was as little as possible Stiles had come to realize.

He and Derek had fallen into a routine of sorts, they'd make their rounds every night, feeding horses and checking paddocks before returning to the barn and repeating the process there. Stiles would always run his mouth the entire time talking about his day and what he'd got up to with Scott and Allison and at the end of it Derek would ask with a soft expression, “Do you ever shut up?”

Most of their conversations were one-sided with Derek occasionally making a grunt of acknowledgement. Most of what he'd learned about Derek had come from talking with Lydia, because apparently their mom's were great friends and the two had practically grown up together.

A virtual gold mine was dropped into his lap though the day Derek walked in with a girl behind him, the initial disappointment was quickly washed away when Derek said, “This is my sister Cora, I couldn't get away from bringing her along today.” Which made Stiles give one of his dopiest smiles.

Stiles’ dad had just winked at Stiles and said, “I'm sure these two will find something to occupy their time.”

Cora raised an eyebrow while something worked in Derek’s jaw, before he said in a tight voice, “I'm sure they will.”

Stiles soon found that Cora would be an excellent addition to his group of friends and was also incredibly willing to share every embarrassing story of Derek that she knew.

That night when they were making their rounds though, Derek hardly made a noise. When they finally made it to the barn Stiles was fiddling with his hands and bouncing his leg in the passenger seat of the truck. Derek jumped out once they were stopped and headed for the bales of hay, Stiles following closely behind.

“Is something wrong?” Stiles finally asked. “You've not said a word all night, and by word I mean made a sound generally meaning you've heard what I just said.”

Derek gave him a pinched look as he pulled two flakes from an open bale and walked over to Swifty’s stall. Stiles just shook his head and followed suit, throwing hay to Chic and petting her foal Dude when he shimmied over. They finished the stalls and Derek left without so much as a grunt in Stiles direction.

♦

Stiles was pulling himself up onto Swifty when a hand pushed against his butt, giving him the extra umph he needed to slide into the saddle. He looked down at Derek and said a quiet, “Thanks.”

Hand his back pocket, Derek shrugged and said, “No problem.”

“So, not mad at me anymore?” he asked, picking at a stray string on his reins.

“I wasn't mad at you,” was all Derek said before leaving the arena to do God knows what.

Stiles just shook his head and patted Swifty’s neck, saying, “Boys are weird.”

When Stiles was walking up to the house, he caught sight of Derek (noticeably shirtless) talking to the foreman Kate. He watched as she ran a hand down his arm while she spoke and leaned in closer to laugh, all the time Derek was red as a tomato.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and _did not_  stomp the remainder of the way to the house.

♦

That night, Derek went as far as to actually _respond_  to Stiles as he rattled away in the truck, talking about the show he'd be competing in that weekend.

When they pulled into the barn, Stiles had started on about how there should be a show closer to Beacon Hills in just a few weeks and before he knew it the horses had been fed and Derek had him pressed into the door of the empty stall.

He involuntarily grabbed Derek’s shoulders in an attempt to hold himself up as a _totally_  manly squeak exited his body.

“Do you _ever_ shut up?” Derek asked, and snatched Stiles’ lips in a kiss before he even had the chance to answer.

And how the fuck did they get here?

Stiles pulled back, not that he wasn't loving the way Derek’s tongue was working it's way into his mouth, but _how the fuck did they get here_!? “Derek!” he gasped, pushing at his shoulders while said man was working a mark into the pale skin of his neck.

He got a groan in return before Derek pulled away and said, “I should have known you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut, even when I want to kiss you stupid.”

Stiles had to take a moment, because he was convinced that Derek had just set a record of how many words he'd spoken, probably in his life, before dragging Derek in and kissing that fucking smirk off of his face.

They kissed until the grain of the stall dug into his back and Derek was grasping at his ass while Stiles gasped into his mouth. “Are you sure you want to do this,” he made a gesture between the two of them, “with….well, _me_?”

Derek pulled back and stared into Stiles’ eyes in a way that made him squirm and try to pull him in for another kiss. “Stiles,” Derek said softly, covering the hands that were cupping his face, “why would you think I wouldn't want to?”

“Because you're a fucking greek god chiseled from marble and I literally look like a string bean. People aren't exactly falling over their asses to be with me.” He dropped Derek’s face and moved to leave, but was stopped by the hands pinning his waist to the stall door.

“You're insane,” was all Derek said, before rushing in tongue first and working to get the stall door open.

And yeah, Stiles was _fine_  with Derek settling on top of him in the fresh hay and working on his zipper. He plunged a hand into the dark strands he'd always wanted to feel and stifled a moan as warm fingers wrapped around his cock.

“Wanna hear you,” Derek said, nuzzling his way into Stiles’ neck and licking the skin there.

“Fuck,” he said breathlessly, “do you have any idea how hot that is?” Stiles pried his fingers away from Derek’s hair and ran them down his chest, not stopping until his fingers brushed against the cool buckle on his belt. “Can I?” he asked quietly.

Derek nodded, breathing heavily when Stiles pushed his pants and boxers down his thighs and grasped him firmly. “God Stiles, do have any idea what you do to me?”

Stiles couldn't stop the moan and used his free hand to grab Derek’s shoulder. “Mmm, maybe you better tell me,” he said resting his his forehead next to his hand.

“You walk around and trip over yourself and I just don't understand how it can be so adorable, and then ten minutes later you're riding Swifty and it's the most graceful thing I've ever seen. You run your mouth all the time and I just want to push you up against a wall and _shut you up_.”

Stiles smashed their mouths together as he spilled over Derek’s hand, his own slowing briefly before picking it's pace back up and groaning when the hot stickiness spread across his fingers.

Derek pulled his white shirt off and wiped his hand, before passing it to Stiles to do the same. When they were cleaned, he laid down and pulled Stiles to his chest. The silence stretched on and sleep hung heavy in the air, before Derek said, “Next time I'll take you to mine. We can take our time, go slow.”

And God that sounded good. “I'm not that kind on boy Hale,” he said snuggling closer. “I at least expect dinner next time.”

“It's a date,” Derek breathed into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got off tumblr and then recently decided to rejoin....come [ tumbl](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/) with me and hang out with me and cry about these two fucking idiots with me, okay???? Okay...and also, comments and kudos make me smile like an idiot...I'll be done rambling now....♡


End file.
